Vincent Valentine Verses
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Everybody has that one person that they wanted to kill. It was only natural. Vincent Valentine had a monster. Her name was Yuffie.
1. Vincent Valentine Vs the clicky pen

QE:Hey. A new story about the relationship between Yuffie and Vincent.

E.S.P:Hopefully we will turn it into a proper story.

QE:I would also like to thank SootyPhoenix for allowing us to use some of her 50 ways to annoy.

E.S.P:We don't own anything.

Moonlit:Would be cool if we could own a Chocobo.

QE:Yeah.

E.S.P:Actual romance in later chapters. This one is so we can taste it out.

* * *

Everybody has that one person that they wanted to kill. Cloud had Sephiroth. Tifa had Cloud on very rare occasions. It was the natural order of things.

Vincent Valentine had a monster. Her name was Yuffie.

Yuffie took pleasure in annoying people to the point where they were tearing their own hair out. By people he meant him.

The black haired ninja always had something new up her sleeves. He never seemed to be able to outwit her.

(::)

He was sitting in his usual place in Tifa's bar. Before him was a glass of wine. He was leaning backwards watching the room. Tifa was checking every single glass and Denzel was trying to be some form of help.

He should have known something was going to go wrong when he thought about how peaceful the day had been. Then he heard it.

_Click Click_

He looked at Tifa who didn't seem bothered by the noise.

_Click Click._

He eyed the bar again. He hadn't seen Yuffie in a while. Where could she be hiding?

_Click Click._

No one else seemed to hear this noise. Both of them were carrying on with work.

_Click Click._

He decided to just blank it. It would go away.

_Click Click._

_Click Click._

_Click Click._

His eye twitched in annoyance.

_Click Click._

_Click Click._

He noticed Denzel was hiding a grin.

_Click Click. _"Oooh Clicky. They need these in Wutai."

He dropped sideways to see under the table. Sitting opposite him was the ninja herself. She had herself set up under his table. Drinks. Crisps. Magazines. Paper. Colouring pens. Everything Marlene would have wanted.

"Hey Vin-Chan." She grinned. "Have you met Clicky." She held out the offensive black pen.

(::)

"Please." The ninja whined.

"No." The vampire wannabe said barely containing his annoyance. Tifa had decided that the two of them need to get out of the bar so she sent them to get a shipment of shot glasses. What on Gaia did she do with them so that they needed to be replaced every month?

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Yuffie huffed and walked in stride next to him. "You know if you don't tell me your middle name I'm going to introduce you in a really embarrassing way."

"No."

Yuffie huffed.

They walked into the supply shop.

"Hi I'm Yuffie and this is Vincent 'I-wear-pink-knickers-to-make-me-feel-pretty' Valentine. We are here to pick up Miss Lockhart's Package." Yuffie said in an adult voice and straight face.

Vincent didn't know who was more embarrassed. Him or the old shop owner.

(::)

He watched as Yuffie pulled herself out of the closet door, which was a crack open, and the whisper back in. "Hush. He will hear you."

He rolled his eyes. Time to nip her plan in the butt now. "Yuffie what is in there?" He asked calmly to humour her.

She looked at him startled. "Erm a chocobo." She smiled.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Let Cloud out now."

"Ok but only because you ask." She smiled yanking the door open.

A beautiful green chocobo lowered its head then launched itself at Vincent.

"Isn't she sweet." Yuffie cooed as the bird tried to take the gunslingers eyes out.

(::)

To say he was still annoyed at Cloud for letting Yuffie keep the green Chocobo was an understatement. It was evil.

He sighed and stripped for bed.

Flicking the light off he kind of wished Shelke was around but she had gone to find some part of her past. At least if she was around Yuffie would stay away for slightly longer.

He curled up under the covers. Smiling at the nice warm body next to him. In his defence he was tired.

"Wark?" Blue eyes framed by green watched him carefully.

It then turned.

* * *

QE:yeah I know I've not put much description in it.

Moonlit:We are putting up a poll.

E.S.P:What should the name of the female green Chocobo be?

QE:No rude names and nothing I can't spell without looking it up eight times.

E.S.P:Seriously she does.


	2. Vincent Valentine Vs the glitter bomb

QE:Hey.

E.S.P:Yeah we don't own anything.

Evestar:We are dedicating this chapter to anyone's day it makes.

QE:Yup. So enjoy.

E.S.P:Ps. We have finally decided on pairings.

* * *

That person that everybody wants to kill is somehow very important in life. That person puts our own life into perspective. For Example. Tifa knows she will love Cloud no matter what but she also knows through him that life is fleeting. Red XIII knows that no matter what he does that mouse will always one up him, but if he ever caught it then he would be sad.

Vincent had yet to find out what Yuffie's place in his life was.

(::)

Marlene smiled at him. He would have been scared but the mini Aerith was harmless. She held up her ribbon. "Can you put it in please?" She asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

He nodded and bent down to help her out.

He stood back up spluttering. Rubbing his face he found glitter on his hands.

He noticed that Marlene had vanished. Determined to find out why he started looking for Marlene.

She hadn't gotten far.

He watched as she and the evil ninja high fived.

"Go baby Barrett." Yuffie grinned. She handed her a chocolate bar.

Marlene smiled and saluted terribly. They giggled before she went off to carry on with her drawing.

Yuffie had settled into his spot.

He took this opportunity and walked in. "Yuffie." He stated as emotionlessly as possible.

She looked at him. Not bothering to move. "I always knew you were a vampire but a gay sparkly one, Man that's low even for you." She ran. Then again anyone would with Cerberus pointed at their head.

(::)

He was enjoying the book he was reading in his spot. The blonde Cloud was sitting opposite him ducked down slightly. Hiding for Tifa. From what he could gather it involved a teapot and the washer. Not that he asked. Cloud doesn't speak. He still didn't know why the younger of the remnants was currently living here; or why Cloud kicked him in the balls when he tried to shoot him.

He checked where Yuffie was. She was sitting in the furthest chair away. Good it meant that he had some form of silences before she caused more chaos than Chaos.

He read his book not being entirely sure what the chapter was about. He started again before the feeling of dread overwhelmed him. He checked on Yuffie. She was a table closer than before. Or was she there anyway and he got it wrong. He blinked and returned to his book.

The feeling returned. He looked over his book. Cloud was being oblivious and emo-y. He glanced at Yuffie. She wasn't where he expected. She was a table closer.

He blanked her and carried on reading.

He got to the bottom of the page when something changed again. He looked up. Not only was he startled but Cloud was staring at Yuffie in pure confusion.

She was sitting at the table like she had been there all the time.

(::)

He was on guard. Yuffie was up to something. He hadn't seen her all day. That was a bad sign. He kept an eye out. He also kept his back to the wall and kept his table between him and the outside world. She was not making him paranoid. Who was he kidding? She was.

He looked at Marlene carefully. She was standing in front of him again.

He hadn't expected her to hug him tightly. "Yuffie says its hug an emo day."

Sure enough Cloud walked in with a Yuffie attached and being dragged along.

(::)

"Vincent." He looked at her worriedly. She was standing still and called him by his first name. She was also standing still.

"Yes." He watched for any sudden movement.

"Can I get into trouble for something I didn't do?" She asked sincerely.

"No. Why?" He asked shifting nervously. She looked so normal it was scary.

"Good." She sighed with relief. "I didn't tell Cloud I borrowed his swords from that monster and forgot to put them back." She smiled.

"Where is he?" Vincent asked.

"Delivering to Healen Lodge."

* * *

QE:warning anyone mentions about the twilight reference will be abused.

E.S.P:So pairings kind of go. CloudXKadaj. TifaXBarret. YuffieXVincent (But later in the story).

QE:Yup. We also have cookies for anyone who reviews.


	3. Vincent Valentine Vs the bathroom lock

QE:Hwy everyone. I have a confession to make.

Evestar:Not that's it serious or anything.

E.S.P:Or important.

QE:it was originally going to be called Vincent Valentine verses the World.

E.S.P:She was reading Scott Pilgrim.

QE:Yeah but people might have thought it was that so I dropped the 'the world' bit.

Moonlit:She owns nothing.

QE:Yep.

E.S.P:And thank you fetherhd for the idea with the gun.

QE:We tried our best.

* * *

With the exception for Sephiroth who will have no part in this, for the author may completely die of a nosebleed. The person that everyone wants to kill is irreplaceable. As much as you wish they would shut up and go away you know nothing will every replace them. This person is an important part of who you are and will show you the limits of your ability.

Should they ever go away. You would know you will be sad. You just never ever tell them that. Because they are the pain of your life.

(::)

If he stopped she stopped. If he walked she walked. If he hopped she hopped. Which was usual for Yuffie and he accepted it. It was just the fact everything he touched she sprayed with antiseptic.

Poor Cloud. He was asleep and Tifa asked him to wake the blonde up.

Yuffie sprayed Kadaj for good measures.

(::)

The bar was busy. Which explained why nearly everyone living there was working that night. Including Yuffie.

Marlene had a couple of minutes until bed time so Tifa had loaded her onto him while Barrett was off somewhere. Denzel was grounded but not allowed to keep an eye on her, especially after last time when he had dragged her out.

"But I don't want to go bed." Marlene whined.

He blanked her. He wasn't going into another argument with the little person. Last time was too embarrassing to recall.

He hadn't notice Yuffie sneak up in the packed place.

"VINCENT VALENTINE HOW COULD YOU NOT INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING?" Yuffie shouted hurt before mock storming off.

Before he could ask Yuffie what, everyone in the local vicinity started to congratulate him and started to talk to him about his 'new bride'.

He glanced at Marlene. She was grinning. There was no way he was going to put her to bed any time soon.

(::)

It was gone. His pride and joy. She was gone. He was sure he had put her in her holster and he was helping fix a wall someone had been thrown through the night before and now she's gone.

He walked into Cloud's room then walked straight back out.

There was fumbling about in there before a dishevelled Cloud walked out. "Hi." He tried to look calm but he's red cheeks gave him away.

Vincent now knew why Kadaj was around.

"Have you seen Cerberus?" He asked looking anywhere but Cloud.

He could see Cloud give him a confused look out of the corner of his eyes. "Have you tried our resident thief?"

"Why would Yuffie have it?" Vincent asked.

"Just a feeling." Cloud said before walking back into his room.

Vincent walked into Yuffie's room. She was never there so it didn't matter. Surprisingly the ninja had a pretty empty room. It was kind of sad how empty this room was.

He hand went to the empty holster and he felt like he was missing some huge part of him.

He turned and went to bug Tifa. She was good at placing lost goods. Unlike the shot glasses last night Reno had swiped.

"Hey Emo. Why you moping?" Yuffie grinned bobbing up and down.

He sighed and walked on.

He moped about all day and did nothing until he went bed.

There on his bed was Cerberus and no he hadn't forgotten it. Each wolf head had a makeover and was in blusher and lipstick. The barrels were stuffed with marshmallows and some monster and ducked taped a note saying 'whore' to its barrel.

He proceeded to spend the night trying to fix her and kept telling her it's going to be ok.

(::)

He knew getting a jukebox was a bad idea. Cloud knew getting a jukebox was a bad idea. Kadaj wasn't so sure but as he pointed out if them two thought it was a bad idea it probably was.

Tifa didn't seem to get it.

Now fifty songs later they were all fed up with the man who can't be moved.

Except Yuffie. Who shuriken anyone who went near it.

"You know the saying Silence is golden, Duct tape is silver?" Kadaj asked from their place hiding behind the bar.

"No one says that Kadaj." Tifa said kindly before glaring daggers at Yuffie.

Cloud went red and hung his head.

The silverette held up the duct tape and unravelled a bit of it and nodded towards the oblivious Yuffie.

(::)

"Hey Vin-chan." Yuffie called jumping up and down. "Can you answer a few questions?"

He groaned and pulled his bed covers over his head and mumbled about getting a lock.

"Good." She beamed yanking the covers off.

At least he had sense last night not to bother stripping completely last night. Yuffie still went bright red.

"Go away Yuffie." He grumbled and pulled the covers back on the bed. He looked at the clock. It was half four.

"But." She whimpered. "You promised."

He glared at her.

"Tell me all the places you worked?" She asked off her list.

"Yuffie." He warned.

She wrote something down mumbling. "What was your first car?"

He glared at her.

Again she mumbled but this time he caught it. Psychological profiles.

He grabbed the pillow and lobbed it at her.

(::)

He knew the day was going to go wrong. He had misplaced most of his clothes and groggily went looking for them.

He past Tifa in the hall who said something about Bathroom, Lock, Shower and Broken.

He was too tired so he didn't really pay any attention. He walked into the bathroom.

He stopped. Standing in front of him was an angel wrapped up in a fluffy towel and really long legs. Before he died of a nose bleed he ran out the room and slammed the door.

He winced. Now he was caught the person in there. He walked back to his room to hide out the rest of the day. He tried to think who it was. It wasn't Tifa. It couldn't have been Yuffie. (In his head she still is a little girl.)

There was a knock on his door. He put a pillow on his lap just in case. "Hey Vin-chan seen anything you like?" The annoying voice called out.

"Go away Yuffie."

Giggling could be heard as she walked away.

"Didn't I say the lock on the bathroom door was broken." Tifa asked annoyed through the door. He knew she was giving him than annoyed look which meant he was dead later.

(::)

He was thankful Yuffie had forgotten the incident with the bathroom.

Well he was until Yuffie had stolen his cape. "I am the magnificent one." She was grinned and standing on the table with his cape around her. Hands on her hips with her chest puffed out proud.

"Give it back." Vincent asked holding his hand out. He was trying to be as firm and emotionless as possible. He was trying hard not to go bright red. He was still trying to get the images out of his head from earlier. If Tifa was in such a bad mood he might have asked her who was in there.

"But I have to save all the emo people." She said really child like. "Or they all hide in the corner and emo about lost loves."

"Vincent put the gun away." Tifa called.

Reluctantly he did. Yuffie beamed at him. "Next time if you're going to die of a nosebleed clean up after yourself." She said seriously before launching herself at the next table.

So much for forgotten. She was going to make him suffer for it.

He ran after her in attempt to get his cape back.

* * *

QE:I say silence is golden and duct tape is silver.

Evestar:She kept a roll of duct tape in her bag for six whole months threatening people.

QE:Yup.

E.S.P:Any ideas will be loved and used. Even if its slightly bad.

QE:Yup.

Moonlit:I really want to say 'are you aching?'

QE:Yup yup.

Moonlit: :s ok...


	4. Vincent Valentine Vs the bookmark

QE:Well I'm running out of ideas so I might start putting the story up.

E.S.P:Still we would like ideas.

Moonlit: We own nothing. Not the whose line is it anyway game...

E.S.P:Questions.

Moonlit:...Or the idea that Yuffie enlists Marlene to be a leech with her...

QE:That's Volixia669 idea.

Evestar:But we added someone extra.

Moonlit...Or the song.

Evestar:Love the song idea.

QE:But the ID one is one of our ideas. I happened to me and it was annoying.

* * *

Sometimes it's not the person we want to kill but the emotions they spark in us. Genesis got annoyed at Zack but because he was jealous of him and didn't know this. The green Chocobo liked Cloud but didn't understand why. Maybe because he looked like a Chocobo.

Our resident vampire wannabe still didn't know about his feelings towards Yuffie.

(::)

He clenched his hands and tried to be civil towards Yuffie. It was really hard when she was standing behind the bar straight face down right refusing to serve him alcohol.

"Sorry no ID no alcohol." She stated.

"Yuffie for one last time." He still didn't know why he was still here an hour later. At least Tifa was having fun at his expense. "Give me the wine now."

She looked at the glass of red liquid in her hands. "ID."

He felt Cloud move next to him. "You're not working tonight so why are you behind the bar?" He asked Yuffie.

She shrugged and handed the wine to the blonde.

(::)

"I know the song that will get on your nerves. Get on your nerves. Get on your nerves. I know the song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes..."

(::)

He was sure he hadn't read this far. He looked at his book again. It was the same one. Then went back a page. He still had no idea. So he went to the begging of the chapter and read again.

"Hey Vincent." He looked up at a very fluttered and annoyed Tifa. He had no idea what happened this time. "Can you help me with the washing? It's laughing at me again."

He nodded. Tifa had a small tendency to break electrical objects. Cloud had banned her from taking a hammer or a baseball bat to it.

When he came back he read his book again. It was sure that page didn't begging with that sentence. He went back to the begging of the chapter again and carried on reading.

He knew someone was standing next to him. "Kadaj." He stated.

"The Chocobo got out of her pen again." He said quietly.

He looked at the remnant of Sephiroth and blinked. "Ok I'll help."

The green eyed boy smiled and walked away.

Vincent followed and looked back at his book. A hand appeared and pulled the book down then replaced it.

"YUFFIE." He said forcefully.

Her head hit the table. "Hi Vin-chan." Came a meek reply.

(::)

He really couldn't be bothered to deal with her when she sat opposite him. "What do you want Yuffie?"

"Why do you want to know?" She said swinging her legs.

He thought maybe if he was civil she would go away. Not that he got his hopes up. "Would you please go away?"

"What you reading?" She asked. Sounding more and more childish.

"Why?" He asked not bothering to look up.

"Are you mad at me?" He looked up at her. She sounded so sad.

"No why would I?"

"What could I have done to annoy you?"

"I'm sorry."

Yuffie leapt up screaming. "Yes! I win! I win!"

(::)

He was thankful when night came and he could vanish to his room. He crashed out under the covers and was thankful when sleep would take over.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

He sat bolt upright and looked in the direction of the noise. It was coming from his draws. It was an alarm clock hidden. He turned it off and dropped it in the bin before going back to bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

This time it was coming from the cupboard.

After two hours of playing hunt the alarm clocks he finally drifted off to sleep. He was quite happily dreaming about the maiden.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

He jumped up and grabbed the alarm under his mattress. Yuffie was dead meat.

(::)

He looked down at his right leg. Marlene was gripping on for dear life.

Something jumped him and grabbed on for dear life on his left side. He really didn't need to look as to see who it was.

What nearly sent him flying was when someone jumped onto his back. "Hey Vin-chan." It called happily.

Ok so the person on his left wasn't who he thought it was.

"Blackmail." The silverette nodded.

It really didn't help Reno was sitting across the room laughing at him.

Deciding it was just too much effort to try and remove any of them he sighed in defeat. They would get tired and bored soon...right?

(::)

Tifa was mad. So everyone was hiding outside. Everyone include Cloud, Kadaj, Cid who was visiting and Vincent. No one knew where Yuffie was and the kids were with Barret for the week.

"Next time you break something don't tell Tifa." Cid said looking through the window.

Cloud nodded. He was trying to make himself as small as possible.

They all stood there in awkward silence.

"So what did you break this time?" Cid asked getting out another cigarette.

They all jumped when glass smashed.

Both Cloud and Kadaj looked away. "The bathroom lock. Again." They said together.

"You lot do know that Tifa has her head in her hands and watching us smiling?" Vincent asked. He was slightly worried.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Yuffie called from the first story window as she released the paint bombs.

* * *

QE:Never annoy someone when the washing machine is broke.

Moonlit:Seriously.

QE:We own nothing.

E.S.P:We still have no idea what to call the Chocobo. She might be named Chocobo. :S

Evestar:Ideas are wanted.

Moonlit:Paint bombs won't be included.


	5. Vincent Valentine Vs Hemophobia

QE:Long time no see people.

E.S.P:We thank you all our supporters.

QE:We appologise for the long wait.

Evestar:But your not getting any excuses.

QE:First up we own nothing.

Cyndaquil:The shower/pink bra and short skirt/speaker ideas are kindly from great ninja yuffie valentine.

Evestar:We tweaked them slightly.

E.S.P:Secondly the Chocobo is finally names. You'll find it out in the chapter. Thanks again to great ninja yuffie valentine and animeRANDOMNESS.

QE:And we agree what is life without whimsy :)

* * *

We never know what we need form that person that annoys us. We never know how fragile that relationship is. One day it won't be there and as much as we try it's gone. We never know if what we say would be the final time we are together.

(::)

He growled under his breath and let the warm water wash away the day's mission. It involved a lot of blood and unlike some rumour set up by Reno and the thing he couldn't cope with a lot of blood. Particularly his own.

Cloud owned him big time.

The warm water was nice until it wasn't warm. The shock made him jumped out of the shower. He looked at it in shock horror. He then ran his under the water. It was warming up. He cocked an eyebrow and jumped back under and attempted to get washed again. Just as he was about wash the shampoo out of his hair it went cold again.

He grumbled and turned the shower off and attempted to wash his hair in the sink.

"Yuffie stop flushing the downstairs toilet it's working." Tifa yelled.

Vincent didn't know whether to be shocked or to feel stupid. This was something she would do and has done many times before.

(::)

"Hey Vin-chan. What's the different between flammable and inflammable?" Yuffie asked holding up an aerosol spray.

He blanked her and carried on reading his book. He wasn't going to fall for anything that thing was going to do.

"Because Reno says inflammable means it's not flammable." Yuffie said thoughtfully. "But the can says keep away from direct heat of 50oC and above." Something clicked and there was a spraying sound before a distinct smell of burning hair.

He pulled at his hair watching as small embers crawled along it. He watched in horror before water was lobbed at him thanks to the remnant.

"Opps" Yuffie whined before running being followed by a red blur.

Kadaj stood blinking before returning to his task of cleaning.

(::)

She'd been in his room. While he slept. None of his clothes were left. Not that she left him without anything; oh no she left him a fuzzy pink thing he assumed was a bra and a mini skirt. A small blush invaded his face and he yanked the quilt off his bed and headed downstairs covered. He needed water and ice because the white rose rarely gets up before twelve.

(::)

He slightly regretted assisting Tifa. She wanted the bar fixed after someone, not naming any red heads, went through it. This was one of the reasons as to why never annoy Tifa.

But anyway the reason he was regretting helping her out was Yuffie had started to stomp her feet twice and then clap her hands. He glared at her to get her to stop. She smiled sweetly and convinced Marlene to join in. How on Gaia she convinced the entire bar to get involved was beyond him.

(::)

"Vin-chan." Yuffie whined just as he got back in from his 'walk', which mainly involved shooting monsters.

"What?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked oh so innocently.

"Ask Tifa." He said waling to his seat.

"IdidandshesaidaskBarrett. HewasleavingsoIaskedCid. CidjustsworesoIaskedShera. . 'twanttoknowwhattheyareupto." She said without breathing. "So where do babies come for?" She asked blinking.

"A Chocobo brings them."

"So the pretty Luna flower of Wutai would bring me a baby if I asked?" She asked.

He looked at her blankly.

"Get with it old man. The Luna flower Pistachio 'Prissy' Kisaragi." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "The chocobo."

"I'm more shocked you believed me." Vincent said walking off.

"So where do babies come from?" Yuffie whined. "Vincent. VINCENT. VIN-CHAN!"

(::)

He didn't know what he was dreaming about but it was a lot nicer than the rude wakeup call at one in the morning. "Raise and shine, Sunshine." Yuffie grinned like the Chestshire cat.

He pulled the covers further over his head and drifted back to sleep.

She was deceptively strong and the covers didn't stay on long. Why he slept in just his boxers when he knew full well it would be cold was beyond him. But Yuffie spluttered and ran out of his room with the quilt. It was just cold.

(::)

Night time would be so much better if Tifa actually put the ninja out for sleep at night. No instead he was rummaging around his room looking for a Ninja or a speaker of some sort. It had all started when he was just about to drop off and he heard 'I vont to suck your blood' and after that even ten minutes another voice would jump in. Last time it was a cat doing Shiva knows what. The time before that some crappy parody of a nursery rhythm about someone called Freddy.

He stormed out the room and headed towards the ninja's room to tell her off once and for all. If he had stayed he would of heard a meek ninja voice saying I love you.

* * *

QE:The idea of a vampire scared of blood was too good to pass up.

Cyndaquil:Hence the chapter title.

QE:Next chapter may be more chaos or we may start the story.

E.S.P:Have fun translating Yuffie. If you're struggling we will help.


	6. Prissy Vs the author's note

QE:Hey all. How are you?

Evestar:Just tell them why we're here.

QE:Yeah. I have writer's block and the characters are on strike and refuse to work.

Evestar: See here. http: / /ilwolf . deviantart . com / # / d3eyatr

E.S.P:Just remove the spaces. :(. Stupid fanfiction not accepting websites.

QE:I'm sorry and I have tried to write but I have very little written. :(

E.S.P:Don't worry we won't leave you without a story.

QE: Thank you for all your reviews they keep us going :D

* * *

Prissy was beyond pissed. That red overgrown furball had dismantled HER bed and used HER feathers as a hairpiece.

She watched him in anger. He is more annoying than that failed goth character. You know the one that was oblivious to his feelings to her owner.

She smiled to herself as her victim walked by her and into her trap.

First he pushed open the door and a bucket of stick sugar and ice cold water combination dropped on him.

She waited for the squeal as he backed up and whacked him with her feathery bitten into to pillow. Multiple times. Then again for fun.


End file.
